


Bloodlines and lies

by failedexperiments



Series: Blood is thicker [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Tomb Raider (Video Games), Uncharted (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, OC, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedexperiments/pseuds/failedexperiments
Summary: Sam and Taylor are grabbed from Perth Australia in order to keep them out of Templar hands.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Nathan Drake
Series: Blood is thicker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/947610
Kudos: 4





	1. Thieves and Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second story of my blood is thicker verse. Still have no idea where this is going sorry!

The waves were gentle as Taylor sat on the beach with her journal. It had been a week since Sully and Nate had left, the whole time she had been with Sam, still trying to figure him out.

“Hey Taylor,” Sam held out a bottle to her.

“Guess it’s getting late isn’t it?” She pulled her journal closer to her chest to hide the sketches.

“Little, was debating dinner unless you’re kicking me out of the kitchen.”

Taylor bit her lip a moment. “How about we go into town, there are a few things I want to get anyway.” She stood dusting off her clothes.

“New water colors?”

“If they have the brand I like yes. Because my journal is looking a little dull without a splash of color.” She yelped as her father snagged her journal from her, flipping though it. He stopped when he saw the sketch she was working on.

“When did you start this one?”

“This morning when you were asleep on the couch. I didn’t want to wake you.” She caught his face as he read her notes. Things that were never supposed to be read by anyone else. They were her thoughts about him, things she was still unsure of even though the two had been as open as possible with each other in the time they had spent on Australia. She had even tried to teach him to surf, at his insistence.

Sam looked at her, his daughter who was still essentially a stranger to him, despite the fact they had been honest with each other and had tried to fill in the gaps. It was clear with her written questions, she still didn’t know what to think. It was also clear that the man who had raised her had messed her up. “Taylor I...”

She snatched her journal back. “Don’t worry about it Sam. Just my ramblings, I have notes like that about everyone, even Nate and Sully.” She held it close. “Though, I do wish it could have been that way. Having you and Mom around, maybe I wouldn’t have felt so a-” Her words were cut off as he pulled her into a hug. Feeling his arms around her she relaxed some. “I should have said it earlier, shouldn’t I?”

“You know I always meant to go back to her.” He eased the hug and she turned into him slipping her arms around him to return the hug so it wasn’t too awkward. She was used to hugs from Nathan after all.

“I know. It’s just not in our cards. Should we stay in? Might be better.”

He looked at her. “Figure we’re going to get all this out in the open.” Sam let her go, rubbing the back of his neck. “So again, am I cooking or you?”

“Both of us?” She asked helpfully. “That is if you want.”

“Sounds good. Come on let’s get back.”

\--

“You didn’t!” Taylor stirred the gravy she was making with the juice from the steaks they had agreed on.

“Wasn’t my best move, but kept Nate from getting killed.” He watched her as she cooked, pulling the pot off the stove. “Impressed your mother too.”

Taylor paused as she heard that. “Mother was there?”

Sam nodded. “Our first night on the Hawaiian Islands. We actually were looking for David to get some information from him. Rafe went to the meeting leaving us to our own devices.”

Taylor poured the gravy into a dish. “Yeah, I know he sold information. Though David’s is barely worth the money honestly. He doesn’t do as good a job researching things.”

“You learned from him though.”

“I learned how to be better than he was. Which is why when I left, I did screw him over in more than one way. He doesn’t have the information from Cook’s last voyage. Nor does he have the clientele he once had.” She picked up the dish and the bottle of wine they were sharing. Sam snagged the plates going to the table.

“And you insist you’re not one of us.” Sam chuckled.

“I’m not. I’m something different.” She raspberried him and he chuckled. “I have a little more grace, and less fighting experience.” She sighed.

“We can work on that you know. Though don’t take what happened too harsh kid. We were out gunned.” He sat across from her. “Besides, I”m glad my kid has a college degree. Nate and I never really went past high school.”

“I still have the one treasure to find that David wants. Though pretty sure Sully and Nate would kill us if we went on a hunt.”

“I can handle Sullivan. I know my brother and his pops wouldn’t kill you.” He smiled. “After dinner should we at least take a look? Maybe we can organize your notes a little better.”

“That sketch and the ramblings there were just a brain dump Sam.”

\--

Sam chuckled as Taylor sat at a cafe waiting for him, her journal out and a small assortment of pencil stubs at hand. He remembered that sight many times when it had come to his brother. Usually it was when he and Sully had been on a job and had left Nate to his own devices.

“I thought you were getting lunch?”

“I ordered it already. Just waiting for it, and knew you’d be late so it’s to go.”

“Not that late. Am I?”

She smirked as she closed her book. “Half hour. Though you’re getting better at it.” She smirked as the waiter came up with the carryout boxes. “Thank you Maxwell.” She smiled at the brunette that had brought the food.

Sam picked up the bag. “So where to kiddo?” He asked glancing around. “Guessing you got everything you wanted in town?”

She nodded. “Yes,” Taylor fell in step beside him. “Though don’t turn around, but there was a guy watching me at the cafe. I think he’s following me.”

Sam glanced at her. “Recognize him?”

“No, though I don’t know everyone in David’s organization.” She whispered as she stretched. “Why else would someone be paying attention to me?”

Sam shook his head at that. “Come on, if they follow us to the parking garage we’ll figure out what they want.” He kept an eye on the windows they passed. The person following them wasn’t that subtle. At least not by the eyes of a thief. Taylor though grabbed Sam’s arm, leading him down an alley instead of his plan. “Hey...”

“I’m betting he doesn’t know the city as well as I do.”

“Should I be surprised?”

“You and Sully didn’t think to ask if I had been here. True the competitions I usually go to are out of Sydney not Perth, but there is charm.” She slid her diving knife from where it hid at the small of her back.

“Again showing you’re one of us.” Sam was impressed, he hadn’t seen the hilt of the blade at all.

Twin darts hit both of them, causing Sam to turn, looking at the rooftops as Taylor shook her head trying to clear it. The figure that had been following them stepped into the alley. “I had wished that it wouldn’t have come to this Miss Lin, don’t worry you nor Mr Morgan will be harmed.”

Sam pulled Taylor behind him to try to protect her, though ended up falling to his knees as the sedative kicked in.

\--

Sam wasn’t expecting to wake up on a couch. The room was swaying slightly. Glancing over he saw Taylor was starting to wake nearby. “Kid?”

“I’m okay.” She sat up a little fast and groaned. “Okay mostly okay ow...”

“David?”

She looked around the room shaking her head slightly. “This place isn’t decorated in his style. It’s warm, David prefers things to be cold and sterile.” She saw her knife was on the table near where she woke and picked it up.

The door across the room from them opened. Sam stood as a man, whom looked about Sully’s age, entered. Two figures outside the room closed the door.

“Mr Morgan, or do you prefer Drake?” He glanced at Taylor. “Miss Lin, I assure you you don’t need that blade right now. Though I am sorry that we had to bring you in this way.

Taylor slipped her knife away. The man wasn’t the one that had been following her, though she knew him. “You’re the leader of them aren’t you?”

“Taylor?” Sam glanced at her.

“Yes, though from what our sources have gathered, you clearly want to cut ties with the man that raised you. I take it you never took the oath?”

“I did not. I purposely left a few days before the ceremony.” She reached out touching Sam’s arm. “Sam, let him talk. If he had wanted, I have a feeling that we wouldn’t have woken up. I’m guessing you aren’t as bad as Pops used to try to convince me with his stories.”

William Miles shook his head. “We aren’t. I just wish we would have been able to collect you, your mother and the Morgans before now.”

“Wait. What is that about Me an’ Nate?”

“Right, I should start at the beginning. And I know my men messed up your dinner plans, allow me to escort you to rooms where you can freshen up, then join me in the dinning room.”

Taylor’s hand hadn’t left where the knife had hidden away.

“You will not need that knife Miss Lin, I promise everything will be explained at dinner.”

Her hand moved from her blade. “And you trust I won’t tell the Templars?”

“Our spies have informed us that they were closing in on you. David has gotten the order to have you and your family killed for your stunt with some sort of research.”

“So everyone knows about that?”

“Not where you hid the research. However you did that has even our hackers stumped. Now, will you allow me to escort you?”

–

Taylor paused a moment when she realized she and Sam were being separated. Though she saw Sam’s room was right across the hall from her own. Though turning to her rooms, she noted there was a box sitting on the bed with her name on it, spelled correctly. The box was wrapped with blue ribbon.

Quirking her brow a moment she walked over to it, picking up the card, sitting on the edge of the bed she opened the card.

> **Taylor,**
> 
> **I know this is not going to give you your mother back, but within this box are some answers you may have about her, as well as many questions. I just hope that this will not turn you away from our goals, though I also will not force you into this life. I know that Kali wished you to be outside.**

She read the letter twice her mind racing. Her bag was sitting on the bed next to her box, and checking it, she saw that nothing was missing, her pencils were there, as well as her journal and her phone. Though checking the phone, she couldn’t get a signal. “Couldn’t be that easy, though… Considering my upbringing, I’d be careful of that as well.” She mumbled to herself before she looked at the box again.

Opening it she saw a deep blue bracer and a matching leather journal. Picking up the journal, she flipped though it. It was in Korean, her mother’s handwriting. Taylor saw a photo of her uncle and father near the end. Along with it was information, notes that spoke of potentially asking them to join ranks.

The same entry also hinted that the brothers were going to go on one last hunt, but that Sam had promised to return to the islands. There was also a note that she was a month late.

Taylor looked at the date again. _Eight months before I was born. How did he get this journal? Was it sent to him or did he steal it?_

She glanced back at the picture. It was a candid shot, both brothers smiling at the camera lifting beer bottles in celebration. Taylor bit her lip in thought. The note that had been included was right, there were more questions than answers.

Another entry struck her.

> **I’m scared, I’m sure that the Master of the Pacific has figured out who Tak and I are. Mentor I’m sending this to you, and hoping that I can find away for my daughter to get to you. As much as I wanted her raised outside the Order, I fear it may not be possible. I hoped that I could keep her hidden, our bloodlines, and that of her father’s. You really did your work looking into the brothers. Cassandra Morgan? You know that line has been sought by both sides. None of them have chosen one. And Taylor, I won’t have her in the hands of that madman David Anderson. But I cannot deny her the chance to choose her future.**
> 
> **William, please if you take her please give her a life, one better than that we both had as children. I want her to live doing what she wants, not kept as some lab rat. I’ll give my life to make that happen.**

A few tear drops hit the page as she read. Her mother had wanted her to live her life. She would have hated how she had been raised. Though Tak had been there, he had been the one to teach her to surf, he had also been the one to tell her stories of Samoa, and to keep her mind free from thinking Assassins were evil. Hell, he had been the one that had helped her get on the boat that had gotten her off the main island.

The knock on the door startled her. “Come in.” Taylor quickly tried to dry her face, not sure what to think yet.

“Hey, he told me about what they left for you. You okay?” Sam asked as he walked in.

“She was a month pregnant with me when you left. She had just found out.” Taylor didn’t stand from the bed. “I think she had been ordered to bring both of you in. I don’t know I only read a few pages. Though what I did read, she was really fond of you.” Taylor closed the book, leaving it on her lap. She would ask their host about things before she brought things up with Sam, at least just yet. Though she tried to search her brain for the family lines that David and Rikkin had been looking for. Morgan wasn’t a name she remembered.

“I remember that book.” Sam said looking at it. “She said she had always kept one.”

“Something else that ties me to her.” She reached up brushing a tear from her eyes. “Sorry, just… Reading something other than the partial letter that David allowed me to have.” She felt him catch her in a hug.

Sam wished that their host had at least let him be here when she had opened the box. When he felt her shoulders hitch he closed his eyes. Last thing he wanted was her crying. “Hey, it’s not a bad thing Taylor.”

“I just… It sucks that I can barely remember her. And what I do remember is vague. Rest of my childhood was screwed over by David.” She sighed.

“Hey, easy Kid.”

“I read her words Sam. She didn’t want this for me. She wanted me out. Probably would have grown up more as a hunter than a book worm.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Yes. You read Korean?”

“Sadly no. One of the few I don’t know. Asian languages just look like squiggly lines to me.”

“So, we go to Asian countries I translate got it. My Arabiac is horrible and those are squiggles to me.” She did actually give a slight giggle though as she picked up the box, carefully putting the book inside with the bracer. “I’m going to have to have a talk with our host.”


	2. Old theif and the young tomb raider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Lara follow clues from an old artifact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc was always going to be Lara and Nate. Though I'm trying to keep it slow burn so... hope this works for the start of that.

Nathan hissed as Lara looked over the knife cut on his arm. The younger woman had asked for help, and he was starting to think his niece’s contacts were all too much like the crew he worked with. Only reason he had gone was because he had needed to sort out things. After all his brother had used him, and nearly gotten them killed. On top of that the kid he had treated as a niece, was really his niece.

“Nate?” She waved her hand in front of his face. “Earth to the old man,” she added noting he was still concentrating on the strange metal charm in his hand. It had been something she had picked up on Yamatai, but it hadn’t been anything like the other artifacts that they had found. Lara had kept it separate from the others, hell she hadn’t even told Samantha about it.

He realized she was talking. “Just stung a little. I’ll live, not the first time I’ve gotten cut.” He sighed leaning back in his chair. “And sorry, I was distracted.”

“Yes, I see the scars. And it’s okay, with what happened in the last month I’d be distracted as well.” She shook her head. “So, regretting this trip?”

“Not really, better company than my brother.” He looked at her patch job. “And a better medic.”

“Not like we can get to one quickly.” She sat back tucking hair that had strayed from her braid out of her face. “Any luck figuring out that artifact?”

“No, and Taylor hasn’t gotten back to me.” He shrugged. “You said this was in you’re dad’s things?”

“Yes, along with some old books about Templars. It’s why I was hoping Taylor would come with you. She’s big on that conspiracy theory stuff.”

Nate chuckled at that. “We’ll start worrying when she starts wearing a tin hat then.”

Lara realized what she had said. “I’m sorry, it’s still weird that she’s really your niece.” She leaned back looking at the artifact that he was holding in his good arm. They were back at his hotel, despite being in London. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Nate looked at her a moment. It wasn’t the first time they had met. He had helped her father a few times before he disappeared. And this job had come through Cutter, so he knew that someone was keeping tabs on her. Shaking his head he handed her the device. “You tried reputable sources?”

“One or two. I don’t have the contacts Father did. And the few I have that he used,” She paused. “I have a feeling they know why he disappeared, and aren’t telling anyone.”

“Lord Croft did rely on a few darker sources than Sully and I ever have.” Nate agreed. “Okay, so what’s your net step. You’re the boss on this one, I’m just going along to make sure you make it back. Cutter told me about Yamatai. If you had waited Sully and I would have gone with you. Probably Taylor too.”

“From what I understand, Taylor being out of that would be a good thing. We made a lot of news. She wants to stay undercover for a while right? From the contacts I have, David has a bounty on her, he’s not taking it lightly that she stole their research.”

“I know. I’m still trying to figure out how to fix that mess she got into.”

“Those who trust her will back you, you know that right. Now I’m starving and we’re not eating here. Come on there’s a great pub near here.” Lara bounced to her feet reaching for her jacket that was on the edge of the bed.

Nate yelped as she tossed his jacket to him. “We can talk more about the plan.”

“Seriously Lara?” He watcher her pocket the artifact, a bracelet that would fit a child. The ornate decoration had made it seem like it had been worn by someone of upper class or nobility, it hadn’t been something simple.

“What? I’m not leaving it in here. I trust you’re an honest thief, though I don’t really trust hotel staff at this level.”

“Snob,” He chuckled a little.

“Well sorry I have taste. Thank the title if you want.”

“Whatever Lady Croft.”

“Ugh, Don’t use it please.” She laughed as she draped an arm over his shoulder. “Though wish you would have let me take you to the hospital for that.”

“And I’d still be waiting to see a doctor. It’s fine, didn’t even go deep.” He pulled the jacket over his sleeve. “Where to? Figure I won’t get a chance to look at the symbols on that better until after you get fish and chips won’t eye?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of a pint and the best curry pies in town.”

“At least you have better taste than Cutter.” Nate shook his head.

“Charlie Cutter has taste, but really I prefer your company to his, Nathan. And lately all he talks about is his goddess Chloe. Though I ask if he’s even told her his feelings, he says she wouldn’t understand them. I swear I’m tempted to lock the two of them in a closet somewhere.”

Nate laughed at that. “I’m pretty sure Nadine’s sunk her claws into Chloe for the moment. Though those two have had an on again off again relationship for ages.”

\--

Nate had been toying with the sketch of the bracelet all morning, and was sipping coffee looking at the real thing again. Lara had to go attend a class, leaving it with him. Of course he had sketched it in his book and the page was torn out, manipulated a little. The door to his hotel room opened as he figured it out.

“It’s a map,” Lara’s voice echoed his as she entered looking at him over the table.

“Looks like it’s New England.” Nate was tracing part of the map. “You want to go to the other side of the Pond?”

“I can get a plane there tomorrow morning. I’m dragging you into this I’m footing the bill for transportation.”

“Fly us into Boston then. Though you’re not driving, I don’t want to get into an accident because you were on the wrong side.”

“Not my fault you guys drive on the wrong side.” She agreed. “Come to the manor tonight, we’ll use it to stage the trip. Boston’s you’re home town right?”

“We can get whatever else we need from my place there. So pack light.”

“Still come to the manor in the morning, should have everything in order by then.”

\--

The flight to the States was business class, allowing the two of them more room to work on the flight.

“Did you have any luck with the writing?” Nate asked as Lara leaned back in her seat. They had been in the air three hours so far and she was rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Absolutely none. It’s not anything like I’ve seen before.” She kept her voice down. “And I thought translating from Latin and Hebrew was a pain.” She leaned back in her seat.

“It’s because it’s not a European language. I figured that out last night. Look here, this looks to be more South American actually.”

“We should have gone there then.”

“The map hinted East Coast first. Not all quests are easy Lara.” He chuckled as she frowned at him. “Don’t make me quote Miyagi at you.”

“Who?”

“You’re making me feel old now kid.”

She laughed at that reaching over for the tea that the steward had brought. “You are old Nathan, but it’s okay you’re still fun.”

“Ow, only fun?” He was glad she was laughing though, she was actually helping him stay out of his thoughts for now. Nate still wasn’t sure what to think about that situation, so the distraction was that. A distraction.

“What else would you want to be?” She sipped at the tea watching him. She wouldn’t admit it but she was finding she enjoyed his company to that of most of her peers. He wasn’t treating her as a child for one thing. _It’s because he has a niece a few years younger that’s all._ She mused to herself. 

“Well anything but old, how’s that for starters.” He grabbed his coffee. “Though what I’ve translated doesn’t make sense at all.” He nodded to the notes on her side of the tables. “I mean there it talks of hawks and eagles, though over here it’s talking of sea birds. Again something that Taylor would know more about with her ties to the ocean.”

“The clues are all over the place too. We land I can contact my partners back home, put one of them to work on trying to give us a little more to go on.” She reached over grabbing the scribbles he had been making. “It looks like some sort of child’s rhyme actually. Only a little more morbid.”

“Many nursery rhymes came from darker starts…” Nate thought a moment. “Fairytales too.”

Lara thought a moment and nodded. “Never could understand why people told those to kids now days. I mean I get the historical reasoning, but the threats that they’re warning about aren’t the same anymore. And parents are way too paranoid to let kids out of their sight.” She mumbled leaning back. It looked like she wanted to add more, but stayed quiet.

“Now don’t make me feel like I have to adopt another niece.” Nate glanced at her a moment before looking back at their combined notes.

“I think Taylor has enough family issues. Though I’m a little interested in the Brothers Drake. I only know what Chloe and Cutter know, and not like I could ask them to give full details.”

“They only know that I had a brother. Sully and I didn’t talk much about him.” Nate knew they still had about five hours. A cab from the airport to his place would be another hour, as much as he wanted to crash in his bed as soon as he got there, with Lara though, he’d let her have the bedroom. The couch wasn’t that comfortable, but it was better than camping out. “Story would start back when we were kids.” He started caving in.

\--

Unlocking the door he offered Lara the chance to enter first and get out of the rain. “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

“It’s no hotel, but thanks Nathan.”

“Go take a shower, I’ll prep the bedroom for you. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“It’s your house.”

“I insist Princess.” He laughed at her scowl. “Don’t worry it’ll be fine.” He added. “I’ll see what I can scrounge up to eat too. Seriously airline food is worse than hospital food.”

“I agree! So bland.”

“If I’m gone when you get out of the shower it will only be about half an hour. The store isn’t far so I’ll get something. Figure homemade sounds better than take out.”

“You don’t have to go through all the trouble.”

“Will give us more room to figure the rest of that map out if we stay here and really I don’t mind. Bathroom is on the left.”

“Got it.” She kissed his cheek as she passed him heading for the bathroom.

Nate watched her a moment and shook his head. Tossing his bag to the couch, he headed into the bedroom noting that it was still the same as the last night he and Elena had been there. The bed was made, and other than some dust it wasn’t too bad. Changing the blankets didn’t take long. Listening he heard that Lara was still in the shower as he went to check the cabinets. A quick mental list and he grabbed the keys to the car before heading out.

\--

Lara stepped out of the shower hearing soft music playing in the kitchen dining room area. A baggy tee and shorts replaced the jeans and sweater she had been wearing. A handgun slipped in behind her just in case.

“Nate?” She stepped out of the bathroom, her backpack over her shoulder.

Nate was humming along to the music as he cooked something on the stove.

She leaned against the wall watching him toweling dry her hair. She was half tempted to get her phone and film it, but decided against it at the last moment, as he turned around and saw her.

“Chicken Alfredo, I would have made something a little more fancy, but the seafood selection wasn’t that great.”


	3. Decisions to be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and William talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last week has been a week. Hoping my luck improves because really I've bottomed out this week on all my emotions. This is kind of my way to try to get back to normal. Wish me luck?

Taylor had managed to keep her temper at least, and was glad that Sam wasn’t in the room when she came face to face with William. Sam had needed some air, and wasn’t like he could get far on a ship.

“You have questions.”

She set the box down. “She wanted me safe, yet I was raised by your enemy.”

William Miles looked at the young woman, the anger in her eyes was barely controlled. Her sun bleached dreadlocks swayed behind her though she seemed fully at ease with the swaying of the ship.

“It was too dangerous to extract you from the Templars. Tak did what he could to insure you had one of us with you, in his getting you out of Hawaii though.” He tapped a few buttons on the keyboard before him.

Taylor looked at the screen on the wall. The article that was brought up was dated two days after Rafe had taken her to Scotland. It was a news article about an explosion on the Big Island, five bodies found. The article went on claiming it had been a drug lab. Pictures of the victims had been included. “Tak, Auntie Iolana, Auntie Cat, Uncle Mike…” she covered her mouth looking at the list. “They were just his surfing buddies. All of them were clean,” I never saw them do anything harder than a beer or coffee before.”

William noted she said four names, the four Assassins that had been taken out. The fifth had been an innocent. A cop that they had swayed to their side, but hadn’t fully brought in. “The Pacific team, Miss Lin, it wasn’t your fault it happened alright? Anderson had been looking for a way to take them out before you.”

“It would have been about when David would have found out both I was gone, and his research with me.” She looked back at him. “Tak got me off the island when he was at some conference in Milan.” She looked down at the box. “He’s how you have Mother’s last journal isn’t it?”

“Yes, he sent it and her hidden blade.”

She touched the box again.

“So you know what that is.”

She nodded. “I have heard of them, from David. I have seen sketches of them as well, but until I opened the box.” She closed her eyes a moment. “Why now?”

“We attempted to bring you in on one of your excursions into town with Nadine Cross, but were unable to find a safe way to do so. Then we found out that Samuel would be joining you there. The night that you helped him escape, we were going to go for you, but security was too thick for our team to get in.”

Taylor’s hand touched her choker as he spoke. That night had been rough and security had gone up, Rafe hadn’t wanted her to leave as well, after all she had been perfect bait.

“So you watched and waited.”

“We did lose you until Perth. This time we were just quicker than the Templars. David wants you brought in, though the order said alive. The person with the contract is someone no novice should deal with. One of our spies in their organization alerted us.” He brought up another file showing the hit man.

“That was the kid at the cafe. The one that had brought us the food.”

“So he did make himself known to you. Interesting.” William sat back a moment watching her. “The food was drugged by the way. Stronger dose than the ones in our darts. You would still be out and probably on the way back to Hawaii.”

Taylor paled a little. “Does Sam know?”

William shook his head. “No, we talked about something else. I had to give him a more, bare boned explanation of who we are.”

“The journal entries say you wanted him and Uncle Nate. Something about my grandmother’s bloodline?”

“The three of you are special, you more so. How much do you remember of your mother?”

“Nothing really. I was three, I only had a note fragment from her. David gave it to me.” She looked at the file again. “He was the one that pushed me to study history, and to work on my degree. Said the lagoon was a waste of time. Hell he hated the surfing too.”

“Your mother would have been proud of your work with the disabled. Her bloodline always did lean more to helping the ill. Your mother was the exception, she wanted more than just to be a medic. Though she was good at it.”

Taylor stayed quiet as she watched him. “What did she mean to you?”

“She was close to me as a sister.” William stood. “Her loss, and yours was hard. I would have been there had my own son not run off.”

She stayed quiet as he walked up to her, carefully putting a hand on the teen’s shoulder. He noted her hand moved for her knife, though she didn’t draw it. “I agree to anything I want it clear my uncle and my father are to be left alone.”

William chuckled at that stepping back. “Your father asked the same thing when we spoke, that you were free to live your life. Unfortunately, with the Templar contract out on you that may not be the best idea. Though you are a good researcher, I’m sure you wouldn’t be happy doing just that. I can help you train, to be an assassin like your mother was. Even if she was against it. I won’t force it on you though. You are too valuable with your contacts as an ally. One that we would protect.”

“Why?” She looked down a moment. “Why me? It’s not because of Kali is it?”

He shook his head. “Not the only reason, though she was why we kept an eye on you. There were a few times we did attempt to pull you away.”

She was quiet a few moments. “The incident at Pearl Harbor was one wasn’t it?”

“That was pure luck you were on a field trip at the time. The team that was there, act without orders. I’m sorry if it caused you any problems.”

“After I got home, that was the first time that I met with Dr. Viddic.”

“You’ve been inside Abstergo?”

She bit her lip. “The Milan offices. I was always escorted, and the building may have changed since I was there. It’s been ten years now.”

William leaned against the table. “The day we fetched you there was word that my son was kidnapped. Our agent inside is good, but I would like to send her some back up.”

Taylor thought a moment. “Train me. Viddic will want him in that machine of his.”

“You know about the Animus?”

She nodded. “He was always pissed about how visuals never worked when I was in. David made sure it was only a few hours at a time. Only fatherly thing he ever did.” She closed her eyes. “There was another man there. I saw him once as I snuck around the area. I wasn’t supposed to go to the lower levels. They were all mad about it when I was found down there.”

_Since she was a minor, they wouldn’t put her files with the others._ He thought watching her. “And what was it that you were searching for?”

Taylor smirked. “It’s all in the research that I hid from David. The reason that the bounty is on my head.”

“And you have access to it now?”

“No, my associate who planted the virus that messed up his servers does. Though the man is trust worthy. I have a way to access it, but we geolocked it. I would have to go to the exact location to do so.”

“Smart girl.”

“Genetic lock as well. If David or the rest of the Templars kill me they lose it.”

“You took your training as a Templar seriously.”

“I just found that more that I knew the more I wanted to bring them down.”

“Again your mother would be proud. Alright, I’ll see about a suitable trainer for you, you’ll start this afternoon.” William nodded to the box. “How much do you know about a hidden blade?”

“I know enough to know I’m not worthy of it yet.” She traced the box slightly. “I will be though. I know you gave it to me because it’s mother’s. But I’m not worthy of it yet.”

William smiled slightly hearing her words. “You’re more worthy of it than you know.”

Taylor was silent.

“We’ll talk later alright. Don’t worry today’s lessons will be easy.”

Taylor frowned at that. “If I wanted easy I’d be stuck with my books. I’m not a child.”

He chuckled at that. “You’re not. But we want to ease you into this, I’m going to honor Kali’s wishes, and make sure this is really what you want.”

She looked at him and nodded. “Then I guess I should go check and make sure my father hasn’t done anything stupid yet.”

“I notice you call him Sam in public.”

“I’ve only known him about a year. We’re still not sure what we are.”

\--

Sam was looking out over the ocean looking at the file that William had given him. It was everything that Kali had collected about him, as well as why.

They had been looking for him and Nate both since they had left the orphanage, though they had managed to slip away after a few moments each time.

“Sam,” Taylor’s voice had him close the file.

“Hey Kid, you okay?”

She nodded. “Kidding we’re on the water, I’m perfectly in my element.”

“Atlantian.”

“Mermaid I’ll go with, but the Atlantic ocean’s coasts are too cold and hostile. Give me the Pacific please, all the volcanoes help to keep the waters on the coasts warm, at least to a certain point close to both poles.”

“Fine mermaid.” He shook his head. “Should I start calling you Ariel then.”

“Gods no. The original story was so depressing, everyone died.” She giggled though. “And really Disney? Can’t see you Nate and Gramps watching kiddie cartoons.”

“Nate would be spouting out Biblical lore if he were here.”

“And I’d counter with how much was stolen from older religions. It’s an argument we’ve had several times before honestly.” She leaned against the rail. “So your thoughts?”

“This is insane. You know they wanted Nate and I because apparently your grandmother was one of them.”

“Cassandra,” she looked at the shock in his face. “Mother wrote notes in her journal. Asian languages are easier to learn than those of the islands of the Pacific.” She tucked a dreadlock out of her eyes. “They kept eyes on me because I am your kid, and Kali’s.” Taylor rested against the rail watching the water before them. “It feels strange, but still right.”

“You want to stay don’t you?” He looked at his daughter.

“Only if it means you and Nate aren’t dragged in. Besides, I’m sure I can still do my research and my treasure hunting. For a while it won’t be possible to go back to the lagoon anyway. Not until we know that David’s not going to come after me.”

Sam looked at the file again. “I want to find out a little more before I’d be okay with it.” He turned to face her. “What are these Templar’s really like?”

She turned to him thinking a moment. “You want me to give you the ideals I was taught, or how they really work? Either way, I escaped them. I can’t go back there. They would use my research to only help a select few. The island that we were looking for, and the treasures there should be shared with everyone, not a few select people. If not locked away to keep people from abusing them.”

“What were you looking for?”

She glanced back at the ocean. “A lost country. The Atlantic has it’s Atlantis, we were looking for a smaller community said to have power equal to that of Atlantis in the Pacific. Captain Cook was rumored to set foot on the island on his last voyage, but he died before he could return to it.”

“Lemuria.” Sam whispered softly. “And all David’s research is gone?”

“I may have burned his physical notes a week before. The digital is well hidden, only three people in the world can open the lock. Only one of us knows where it is.” She admitted.

“Two locks?”

“Was the idea of the hacker I used. If I don’t contact him at a certain date, he’s to destroy the server. Don’t worry its’ like ten years from now.”

“Now I’m thinking you got all your mother’s smarts, I wouldn’t have thought of any of that.”

“So what did I get from you?”

“That tall lanky build I’m sorry. Your mother would have stood up to your shoulder only.”

“I only remember her as being a giant.”

Sam reached over patting her shoulder lightly. “I wish I had been there to watch you grow up.”

“We would have caused Mom so much trouble.” She closed her eyes a moment to steel her tears. “Are you okay with this? I know that Nate might not be, but, I can do a lot of good.”

“Hey, you said I don’t have any say in your life. Remember?”

“You have earned Dad points.” She admitted. “That is if you want them.” She rubbed her arm a little, “I mean only fair I stop giving you hell since you did try to keep me safe on Libertalia.”

“Did such a great job on that one.”

“I’m still alive, and so are you.”


	4. Night in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara and Nate on their treasure hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going through things and currently trying not to lose my place because my landlord is an ass... but ya know hopefully the stress eases within the next few weeks.

Lara shook her head as she cleared it. It had been a stupid move on her part, she hadn’t double checked the ropes before she had started down the rock face.

“Lara you okay?” Nate was scrambling down the pit to her. He had only taken his eyes off her a moment, knowing the young woman wasn’t a novice. He still felt bad about being distracted. “Hey easy.”

“I’m good, just the rigging came loose.” The twenty year old stayed on the ground a moment. “Glad it wasn’t a far fall,” She pulled herself up so she was seated on the ground as he walked up. The fall had only been about ten feet, enough to knock the wind out of her for a moment, but other than a few bruises she knew she would be fine.

“Yeah, little far to call for a medivac.” He was glad she got up though and still held out his hand. “Sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” She took his hand accepting the help up. “So looks like we’re going to have to find another way out. Sorry about that.” Lara let him pull her to her feet and brushed mud off her pants. “Was a rookie mistake, I’m just glad I was mostly down already.”

“I should have gone down first.” He chuckled at the look she gave. “You would have had a softer landing.”

“Right, doubt it old man.” She flashed a grin letting him know that she was kidding.

“Old? Ow. I mean yeah twice your age, but still ow…” Nate rubbed the back of his head. “Really I’m not that old am I?”

Lara laughed. “Well, not as old as the professors that Father used to hang around. But still a little old.” She smirked as she reached for the map. “So you sure you really want to do this? Pretty sure you’d be the easier target.”

Nate’s frown hinted at a smirk. “You really are a brat.”

“Only when I can get away with it.” She nudged him as she unfolded the map. “So, we’re about here. We should be about a mile from it to the North.”

“Okay let’s go then, they’ll catch up soon enough, would rather be back in civilization by then.”

Lara nodded as she handed over the map. “You’re better with the pirate notes.”

He nodded, folding the map again, tucking it into his journal. They kept an ear out for the group following them as they quickly packed up the climbing ropes, latching them to their bags. “Ready?”

“As I will be. We make it to the marker we should make camp, would be too dark to go further.”

“I’d rather have a little more cover, but you’re right, the clouds are starting to get a little darker than I’d like. I’ve been in too many storms lately.”

Nate nodded in agreement. At least this time the company was better. “Should take us an hour to get up there, we’ll figure out what to do from there.” He glanced at her. “Okay?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

\--

The pair had just set down their packs when the rain had started. They had found a cave that made for perfect shelter against it.

“Might not be a good idea for a fire.” Nate hated the idea, but they hadn’t heard the other team.

“Guess we’re sharing a sleeping bag then, it’s going to get cold.” Lara had already pulled a few things from her bag. “Here,” She handed over an MRE.

“Thanks.” He had set up the light he had with him, so they at least could see around where they were. Looking at the package he chuckled. “These weren’t from the supply I had.”

“No, these are some from my kit. I brought a few of yours too, but curry sounds better doesn’t it?”

“Point taken.” He chuckled. “I’ll take first watch.”

“You sure?”

“You had a fall. So you get a little more rest. Don’t worry, I’ll wake you.”

“You better.” She sat next to him. “I’m still good for a little bit though. Figured we could try to figure out the rest of those symbols.”

“Huh? Right, my journal.” He nodded to where he had left his bag. “Front pocket, may as well, snag my canteen too.”

Lara snagged them needing to lean over.

Nate watched the curve of her body a moment and swallowed hard, reaching for his phone in his pocket to pull up some extra pictures that they had taken, instead of printing them out.

Both went silent hearing a twig snap and Nate turned off the lamp.

Lara had slipped her gun from her bag, which was next to his. The two cast each other a glance in the dim faint light that peeked between the clouds. Nate motioned for her to stay low, hoping that if it was the other group, they hadn’t seen the lamp.

“Get your bag, if we have to move rather not be seen.”

She nodded in return slipping the bag on, they could always come back for the sleeping bag. She handed Nate his bag, glad she hadn’t pulled out his journal yet. “Meet on the ridge?”

Nate gave a nod. “I’ll meet up.” He was going to try to slip around behind them to see what was going on. He wasn’t expecting her to catch his arm and pull him close a moment. Not the peck on the cheek.

“Be careful.”

Nate watched her briefly as she disappeared into the shadows. Nate shook his head. _Right, She’s got this, we need to figure out what these guys want._ With that he slipped away into the darkness opposite of the way that Lara had gone. Listening to the footsteps,he could tell there were at least four people.

Slipping up behind the back of the group had been easy, their lights were showing them exactly where they were. It didn’t take much to get above them silently either. He saw the shadow move across from him, Lara had the same idea.


End file.
